


Human Again

by AquaBurst07



Series: Genderbender Reverse Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Genderbending, Reverse Pines, Swearing, mentions of a memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While disposing of a creature, it says some things that catch Bill Ciphera off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another genderbender/rev!Falls one shot because…why the hell not? This has slight Billcifica.

Ciphera stared at the male trapped inside of the mirror. 

“Well, well, well,” she said, flying up into the air. “You aren’t exactly a force to be reckoned with now, huh? Not being able to trap a jinn like a like a level ten ghost my ass. Now then, to get rid of your ass like Atlas said.” 

“Are you sure you want to do that, demon?” 

“Let me see,” she said, voice laced with sarcasm. “Sounds about right.” 

She flexed her fingers. Now to get rid of this jinn. 

“Of course, Renenutet,” the spirit said. 

“What?” she said, caught off guard. 

“You heard me, my dear. You have many patches in your memory due to that Ford fellow trapping you in the Mindscape.”

“How do you know that?” she pressed, eye hardened. 

“You claim to know lots of things, but yet you don’t recognise a face from your past?” 

“Best you got?” 

“Well, look at this, my dear. You were once human, right?” 

In the reflection, instead of her triangular glory, there sat a slender woman around Atlas’ age with golden-brown skin, carnelian brown eyes and black locks that ended at her shoulders. She sported a white senti and a red piece of cloth covering her breasts with a kopesh at her side. 

She touched the glass. Something inside of her told her this was her true face. 

A slight smirk came on her red lips. She didn’t look half bad – dare she say, rather hot. She could easily knock Atlas dead looking like this. Gods know she couldn’t do that like this, unless she was in the Mindscape. 

“I know all about your past; I was there.” 

She felt a familiar sense about this man. Did she know him from the past? 

Something stirred in her mind. She remembered raiding some sort of palace, getting a strange scroll, being in a group…? Maybe he’s onto something…

No, of course not. Even though she had gaps in her memory, she would know something like that. This must be some sort of trick. 

Ciphera snorted. “Best you got? You can just rot in the jaws of Ammit for all I care.” 

“Something wrong, Bells?” Atlas said from behind her. 

The triangle spun around, looking at the blond male. 

“No, of course not,” she said, laughing awkwardly and playing with the end of her cane. 

“Bells?” he said, eyes hardened. 

“All right, fine! The Man in the Mirror is just blabbering on about unimportant shit and I had to stare at his ugly mug. Nothing major.” 

“I’m right here you know!” the spirit hollered. 

She shot her eye back on the mirror. “Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna finish getting rid of you.” 

“Is that it?” 

“Yes,” she lied. 

Ciphera pointed her finger at the mirror, sending a blue blast at the being. Her eye briefly turned into a mouth, blowing out her finger as if it was a gun. Her eye went back to normal, shifting it towards him. 

“See?” 

Atlas paused for a moment. “Alright, then. Let’s get outta here.” 

“Sure thing,” she said. 

Ciphera shifted her eye back the shattered glass. Though, maybe he was a key to finding out about her past. Well, no turning back now. There will be other ways. 

Ripping her eye away, she followed her friend out of the cavern.


End file.
